Anthénor 4 - Pour l'amour d'un diamant
by iloveharlock
Summary: Le Karsend d'Anthénor et l'Arcadia de son père sont plus que jamais à la poursuite d'Erendal le Militaire traître. Avec son ami ailé, emblème de sa famille, Anthénor est bien décidé à récupérer son diamant. Il ne fera aucun quartier, mais son ennemi ne l'ignore pas non plus, tout comme il a aussi une alliée encore insoupçonnée. Mais rien n'arrêtera plus Anthénor à présent.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs équipages et cuirassés, Clio, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Un grand brun borgne et balafré finissait de boucler ses valises quand Lyame entra dans la chambre.

\- Seulement quinze jours…

\- Désolé, ce fut bien trop court, j'en conviens. Mais je dois sauter sur le fait qu'Anthie soit dans la disposition d'esprit de se lancer lui-même sur la piste d'Erendal. Je ne peux permettre qu'il retombe dans son marasme en laissant passer plus de temps !

\- Je comprends. Le poursuivre… Et ensuite ?

\- Selon l'adage : l'épingler et lui faire la peau ! Ce n'est qu'en étant veuve que Valandra pourra reprendre ses projets de mariage !

Lyame tressaillit.

\- Mais ce serait un meurtre de sang-froid ! Anthie ne s'abaissera pas à cela…

Albator eut un ricanement, un éclair menaçant dans sa prunelle marron que sa femme ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'en presque quatre ans de commandement du _Magnificent_ notre fils n'a jamais sorti son arme ? Et s'il a hérité de ta douceur, la vie l'a endurci de façon logique. Sans compter vu ce qu'Erendal lui a fait… Si ce n'était qu'à lui, mais il a humilié Valandra de la pire façon et jamais Anthénor ne le lui pardonnera. Rien à voir avec le mariage rompu, mais pour celle qu'il aime !

\- Dire que je croyais connaître ton monde Pirate… soupira Lyame. Toute la violence qu'il implique m'effraye.

Albator sourit.

\- Voilà pourquoi ce fut un tel bonheur de me reposer auprès de toi lors de notre rencontre ! Mon univers ne tolère aucune faiblesse. Anthie l'a appris, tout en conservant sa bonté naturelle. Il doit cependant la refouler quand c'est nécessaire.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait une part d'ombre en lui… Il a toujours été un garçon si adorable…

\- Notre fils a grandi, fit remarquer le grand brun balafré.

\- Je suppose que je dois m'y habituer ! Votre voyage ne va en rien être comparable aux Missions d'Anthénor pour la Flotte. Je prierai les dieux pour que réussissiez, quoi que vous deviez accomplir !

\- Anthie est prêt ?

\- Depuis longtemps ! jeta le jeune homme depuis le seuil de la pièce. Nous emporterons ta bénédiction, maman. On y va, papa ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux balafrés quittaient le foyer paisible sur lequel Lyame veillait jalousement !

* * *

Depuis les navettes qui les amenaient à leurs cuirassés respectifs, Anthénor et son père demeuraient en communication.

\- Tu m'as vraiment acheté un cuirassé, papa ? gloussa le jeune homme.

\- Comme si j'en avais les moyens !

\- Je me disais bien. Après toutes ces années où tu nous as bassiné les oreilles avec tes histoires de Pirate désargenté !

\- Mais c'est quoi cet irrespect envers tes aînés ? Ta mère t'a bien mal élevé !

\- Elle m'a inculqué une parfaite éducation ! protesta Anthénor. Et c'est toi qui impoliment ne réponds pas à ma question ! Si tu ne l'as pas acquis… ?

\- Toshiro l'a fait rafistoler ! On l'a trouvé dérivant, dans un sale état. Maintenant, il est flambant neuf ! Je n'ai pas fait que piller les coffres de vaisseaux contrebandiers ou autres, j'ai aussi prélevé toutes les pièces détachées que je pouvais ! Sacrée entreprise qui dure depuis près de trois ans !

\- C'est sûr que ça ne pouvait se faire du jour au lendemain. J'ai un cuirassé !

\- Il te servira pour des voyages un peu officieux, je dirais, comme celui-ci. Ton Général l'autorise, mais il ne pourra jamais le reconnaître publiquement s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, quoi que tu fasses.

\- Je l'avais bien compris ainsi.

\- Tu as un équipage forcément Mécanoïde. Et on a cloné la mémoire de Lothan ton Second qui te servira d'Ordinateur Central.

\- Bon choix !

Anthénor se redressa.

\- Ce qu'il est beau !

* * *

Habitué à son équipage, que ce soit en Passerelle ou dans les coursives, Anthénor trouvait un peu déstabilisé par la présence des Mécanoïdes qui évoquaient plus un exosquelette qu'un Humanoïde alors que la plupart étaient bâti sur ce dernier modèle !

« Je m'y ferai ! Et même s'ils paraissent fragiles, ils sont aussi puissants que le colossal Second de mon _Magnificent_! Il y a intérêt, car mes seuls cosmogun et gravity saber me semblent bien faibles… Pourtant ils ont toujours suffi à mon père ! Je vais devoir m'habituer à beaucoup de choses si je veux parvenir à sauver Valandra ! ».

Se penchant sur ses ordinateurs, le jeune homme entreprit d'étudier les manuels de son cuirassé.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Le _Karsend_ volant tout seul, Anthénor s'était rendu sur l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je peux te poser une question, papa ?

\- Je peux t'en empêcher ?

\- Non, je suis très mal élevé, je te le rappelle ! Non, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'en deux mois on va réussir là où Warius et toi avez échoué des mois durant ?

\- Merci de souligner mes échecs. Bien que je comprenne ton interrogation. Environ neuf semaines, ça fait court alors que cette fois _La Faucheuse_ fera tout nous éviter. Valandra a sa balise de Capitaine implantée, mais cela fait longtemps qu'Erendal en a fait brouiller le signal. S'il y a un moyen de fondre sur Erendal, je ne le connais pas !

Les prunelles grises d'Anthénor irradièrent tandis que sa chevelure rousse semblait s'agiter alors qu'il n'y avait évidemment aucune brise à bord.

\- J'ai un ami à deux cœurs. Un pour moi et un certainement pour Valandra ! Si je n'avais eu l'esprit complètement retourné, j'y aurais songé avant, j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher ce mariage.

\- Erond ? glissa Clio qui se tenait à quelques mètres, mais captait les pensées de ses amis qui ne les lui cachaient pas, la télépathie était par ailleurs son seul moyen de communication en son absence de bouche.

Sa harpe sur les genoux, la Jurassienne au teint blême, aux prunelles d'or en amende, à la longue crinière bleu nuit, sa robe gris perle assortie aux yeux du jeune visiteur, approuva sa propre suggestion.

\- Erond ! Il est effectivement une extension, une projection de ton âme. Et Valandra est à jamais dans ton cœur. Il peut suivre cette piste ! Il vous guidera tous les deux, le temps presse.

Anthénor tressaillit, reposant un peu brutalement son verre de red bourbon.

\- Qu'insinues-tu, Clio ?

\- Erendal ne se contentera pas éternellement d'une femme qu'il n'exhibe jamais. Il l'a épousée, ce lien durera, même sans Valandra. Je suis désolée, Anthie.

\- Tu es dure, Clio…

\- Clio a raison, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré qui avait retrouvé bottes, cape et le ceinturon avec ses armes fétiches. Il est grand temps que ton Erond entre en scène, chaque jour de vol compte !

Anthénor esquissa un sourire.

\- Je le sens, il est déjà parti en chasse !

Dans son cœur serré par l'angoisse, il fit une prière.

« Tu dois réussi, Erond. Tu es mon dernier espoir ! Et sois prudent ! ».

Se forçant à la confiance, il regagna son bord afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il ne reviendrait au soir que pour le dîner.

* * *

Depuis son QG, Mylon Desteyn le Général de la Flotte de Prian avait pris contact avec la graine de Pirate qui dirigeait le _Karsend_. Il avait parlé en Général et en ami.

\- N'oublie pas que tu dois être de retour dans neuf semaines. Le _Magnificent_ ne t'attendra pas. Une nouvelle Promo va sortir de l'Académie Militaire, leur voyage final de formation se terminera juste avant le départ de ton cuirassé, j'aurai l'embarras du choix pour piocher un nouveau Capitaine parmi les meilleurs éléments.

\- Je serai là, Mylon. Avec Valandra pour qu'elle reprenne son poste sur le _Suprême_.

\- Toutes mes prières t'accompagnent, Anthie. La prochaine fois que nous communiqueront, nous serons tous les deux en uniforme.

\- A tes ordres.

Touché par l'amitié fidèle de son parrain, Anthénor quitta sa Passerelle pour les cuisines et s'y gaver de frites nappées de sauce épaisse et épicée.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Anthénor avait quitté son immense lit-banquette, le montant scellé au mur, à près d'un mètre et demi de hauteur, ce qui lui donnait une impression de planer pas désagréable du tout !

Il s'était rendu sur la Passerelle, s'asseyant et fixant via la baie vitrée l'espace à travers lequel son _Karsend_ fonçait, suivant la trace d'Erond.

\- Etrange, Dragon d'Or, tu dois être si loin et pourtant je perçois tes pensées comme des coordonnées précises que papa et mon ne lâchons pas ! Je ne réalisais pas qu'il y avait ce lien entre nous !

\- Même si nous n'avons pas communiqué depuis des années, ce lien ne s'est jamais interrompu, assura Erond dont la pensée télépathique était aussi claire que s'il s'était trouvé à côté du descendant des Comtes d'Heiligenstadt dont il était l'emblème.

\- J'aimerais tant être avec toi et fondre sur Erendal dès que tu l'aurais localisé !

\- ça peut se faire, mais ce serait par trop étrange ! Mais rien ne m'empêche de te faire un présent.

Ebloui, Anthénor admira alors ses resplendissantes ailes d'or.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sortant de la douche, Anthénor enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- Papa, tu aurais pu t'annoncer ! ?

\- Pas mon genre. Un Pirate n'envoie jamais un carton pour annoncer qu'il va aborder un cargo !

Albator esquissa un sourire.

\- Nous sommes entre hommes, non ? A moins que ta mère ne m'ait menti sur la nature de la marchandise mise au monde depuis le tout début !

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Et si je ne t'avais surpris, je n'aurais pas pu voir ce tatouage d'ailes d'or dans ton dos. C'est récent ?

\- Oui, plutôt.

\- Aucune trace d'irritation. Ça date un peu, je dirais. Les tatouages ne sont guère prisés, quels que soit la Flotte !

Anthénor eut une moue dubitative.

\- Ça dépend. En fait, celle de Prian fait la différence entre les marques ethniques ou d'autres croyances, en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop apparent sauf s'il ne peut en être autrement. Mais pour les tatouages d'agrément, ils doivent être strictement dissimulés. Et sous mon uniforme, personne ne verra le mien, car il est rare que l'on commande torse nu ! Bon, puisque tu es là, laisse-moi enfiler une tenue noire, je t'invite à prendre le petit déjeuner. Un verre de lait ?

\- Quel sens de l'hospitalité !

* * *

Beebop, le petit robot rouge et blanc avait en réalité servi un copieux petit déjeuner chaud et froid, sucré et salé, accompagné d'excellent café.

\- Cela rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine Albator ?

\- Et comment, Beebop !

Anthénor fronça les sourcils.

\- Beebop a commencé son service sur le _Magnificent_! objecta-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais pu se trouver sur l' _Arcadia_ auparavant !

Albator cligna de son œil valide.

\- Et ce cher Mylon Desteyn, ce vieux baroudeur, d'où crois-tu qu'il a tiré les plans pour créer un Beebop pour quasiment chacun des cuirassés de la Flotte de Prian ? Même après avoir été réinitialisé, il demeure des parcelles de la mémoire du Beebop d'origine, celui de mon _Arcadia_.

Anthénor caressa la tête en dôme du petit robot.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, petit cachottier !

\- Je ne sers qu'un maître, malgré ces souvenirs. Et ce n'était pas à moi de te révéler ce petit secret. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Jamais !

Beebop quittant la cuisine où Anthénor prenait généralement ses repas, ce dernier et son père poursuivirent leur repas sans se presser, dans une relative bonne humeur.

Ils allaient le terminer quand Toshiro les appela depuis l' _Arcadia_.

\- Erendal et sa _Faucheuse_ effacent leurs traces, ce Militaire traître ne peut renier ses nouveaux instincts : Pirater. Et même si le bâtiment sous bouclier d'invisibilité qui arraisonne des cargos ne peut donc être identifié, celle-ci ne fait pourtant aucun doute !

Anthénor tiqua et bien que son père ne puisse le voir, les ailes tatouées brillèrent sous la veste noire aux épaules marquées du symbole Pirate.

\- Erond, pourquoi ce silence ? Tu as pourtant bien dû reconnaître la patte d'Erendal dans ces détroussements ?

\- J'ai même réussi à m'approcher de cette chose invisible, mais quelque chose m'empêche d'aller plus avant pour une certitude !

\- Comment cela quelque chose ? insista le jeune homme.

\- Ou quelqu'un, poursuivit en pensées le Dragon d'Or. Je suis ton allié, Anthénor Xendris. Mais il semble bien qu'Erendal Thorpe aie le sien !

\- Une idée de qui ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne dirais pas « quelqu'un » ! Mais je ne lâche jamais le morceau ! Je demeure à la distance imposée de _La Faucheuse_. Peut-être que cette mise à distance s'effacera quand vous serez suffisamment près tous les deux.

\- Si Erendal a convoqué des entités surnaturelles, c'est qu'il doit redouter quelque chose !

\- Il y a toujours les Ryordans, remarqua Albator, associé aux pensées du Dragon. Mais je doute qu'ils importent à Erendal Thorpe.

\- Au contraire, il sera bien capable de s'allier à eux, grinça son fils.

\- On récupère ta promise, le sort de Thorpe passera bien après ! asséna Albator.

\- Non, l'un n'ira pas sans l'autre, éructa le jeune homme. Je me sens d'humeur belliqueuse, il m'a mis hors de moi ! Et je me réjouis de le faire passer par les pires tourments à son tour ! Tu m'as mis sur un nouveau sentier de la guerre, papa, tu pourrais bien regretter ce qui en sortira ! acheva-t-il dans un ricanement.

* * *

De retour à son bord, le Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ se dirigea droit à ses appartements, allant se caler dans son fauteuil de bois sculpté.

\- Un souci ? s'enquit Clio.

\- Des soucis ! Et de mon unique faute. Pourtant Lyame m'avait prévenu, mais j'étais tellement trop sûr de moi ! Fichu orgueil de balafré !

\- Ne te fustige donc pas ainsi. Tu exagères forcément !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça, toi qui lis dans mon esprit ?

\- Tu me le fermes en ce moment. Tu es donc si inquiet ?

De la tête, Albator approuva avant de se murer dans le silence, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un interlocuteur auquel il pouvait se confier, d'homme à homme.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Venu dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur de l' _Arcadia_ , Albator était demeuré un long moment debout et silencieux à quelques pas de la grande colonne lumineuse comme gonflée de vie, semblant même respiré au gré des flux qui la parcouraient.

Ce fut Toshiro dont l'âme était ainsi bien à l'abri et éternelle qui entama la conversation.

\- J'ai tout entendu puisque tu avais laissé la broche-radio ouverte. Je n'ai rien perçu qui te bouleverse autant ? Le petit est remonté à bloc !

\- Bien trop, maugréa enfin le grand Pirate balafré. Tu as pourtant suivi ses tourments et sa convalescence tout comme moi ! Cette froideur et cette rageur mélangées n'ont rien de naturel !

\- Son pire rival a épousée celle qui lui était promise. Il ne peut qu'être fureur ! objecta Toshiro.

Mais Albator continua de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- J'aurais dû te télécharger plutôt les prescriptions de Doc Machinar qui l'a pris en charge après les tourments infligés par Vixend, et celles de Doc Mara la Médecin-Cheffe du _Magnificent_ qui y ajouté les posologies pour les chocs post-traumatiques. Ce sont des cocktails détonants. Ils l'aident, mais en même temps ils le fragilisent en modifiant ses humeurs, agissant sur son moral. Il passe en effet des doutes à la colère, et du désespoir à quasi des tendances suicidaires, sans compter des idées de tout atomiser ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qui arriverait si ces sentiments se manifestaient à mauvais escient, avec le terrible instrument de mort qu'on lui a mis entre les mains – je parle autant du _Karsend_ que de mes armes fétiches !

\- Lothan le surveille. Je peux le faire de mon côté.

\- Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, mais je suis seul à pouvoir agir en me tenant au plus près !

\- Au contraire, tiens-toi à distance. S'il perçoit nos soucis et notre protection, il se braquera encore plus et ses réactions seront encore plus imprévisibles que tout ce que tes propos laissent présager !

\- Compris, Toshy. Dire que j'étais presque prêt à le tenir en laisse ! Il n'aurait pas apprécié et se serait barré !

\- Sans nul doute ! Nous serons deux à veiller. Ne te fatigue pas outre mesure, je te préviendrai si nécessaire.

\- Espérons ne pas en arriver là. Merci de ton oreille attentive, Toshy.

\- J'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser tomber, d'où cette reconversion !

\- Je l'apprécie plus que jamais !

\- Et maintenant, vas rassurer Clio, elle se fait un sang d'encre !

\- Comme nous tous.

Mais toujours aussi sombre, Albator tourna les talons.

* * *

Durant vingt-quatre heures, Vixendeux avait opéré une revue en règle de _La Faucheuse_ , puis était venu faire rapport à son Capitaine.

\- Nous sommes en parfait état de fonctionnement, Erendal. Nous avons abordé tous ces vaisseaux sans encaisser de dégâts véritablement sérieux. Les robots ont d'ailleurs déjà presque fini de tout réparer, que ce soit sur les coques extérieures ou à nos instruments de bord. Nous pouvons continuer, indéfiniment !

\- Il faudra pourtant que je finisse par rallier notre Essaim où Thorwald attend le retour de tous ses cuirassés.

\- Tu vas lui présenter ta femme ? Sinon je peux lui faire ce que mon prédécesseur a infligé à son fiancé !

\- Valandra est à moi, même si je n'en fais rien ! Je m'en débarrasserai le moment venu. Et le mieux sera avant que nous ne rejoignons l'Essaim qui compose notre base. Là, tu pourras te charger de la jeter hors du cuirassé !

\- Avec grand plaisir. Cette greluche légère comme une plume ne vaut vraiment rien, sinon que c'est une bouche de plus à nourrir !

\- En quoi ça te regarde, tu ne manges pas ! ? Et elle est là dans un but strictement stratégique. C'est mon bouclier personnel.

De la tête, le colosse chauve approuva.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer celui qu'a démonté mon prédécesseur !

Erendal se leva de son fauteuil de Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_.

\- Non, celui-là ne t'est pas destiné. A toi la Passerelle, je vais à mon appartement.

* * *

De retour dans ses parties privées, l'ancien Militaire de la Flotte de Prian se dirigea vers un grand et fin objet rectangulaire, droit sur son socle. Il enleva le drap de velours noir qui le recouvrait et se planta devant le miroir qui ne reflétait pourtant pas son image !

\- Le moment approche ! Nous allons tous les deux pouvoir prendre notre vengeance totale !

Et Erendal sourit largement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sous la violence du cauchemar, Anthénor s'agitait dans son lit.

Pourtant il s'agissait d'un rêve étrange, où tout n'était qu'ombres, et s'en était plus effrayant encore. Et comme dans tous les songes, il avait l'impression de courir après des fantômes, sans bouger quasi et sans bien évidemment les rattraper !

« Est-ce que tu ressens aussi, Erond ? Tu ne parviens plus à progresser ? ».

Mais pour une fois, le Dragon d'Or ne répondit pas, ce qui provoqua le réveil du jeune homme.

* * *

Regrettant cette fois presque l'absence de son père alors qu'il quittait sa salle de bain, Anthénor finit de se sécher, s'habilla et fit un sort à son petit déjeuner servi dans sa chambre avant de se laver les dents et de gagner sa Passerelle.

\- Toshiro ?

\- Sans vouloir manquer de respect à ton Dragon, _La Faucheuse_ bien qu'invisible laisse un sillage de rapines que nous suivons aisément.

Quelque chose dans l'intonation du synthétiseur vocal du Grand Ordinateur vocal de l' _Arcadia_ fit tiquer le jeune homme mais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, il le relégua dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Et il se pourrait que l'on soit sous peu rejoints par un vieil ami.

\- C'est une affaire de famille ! aboya Anthénor dont le poil se hérissait soudain. Erendal est à moi ! Il faut le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne les Cumulus de Ghen où il a la fâcheuse habitude de disparaître durant des semaines entre deux voyages de Pirate !

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, assura Albator depuis sa propre Passerelle. Poussons encore nos réacteurs, Anthie !

\- Avec plaisir, papa !

* * *

Parvenus aux coordonnées de la dernière proie enregistrée de _La Faucheuse_ , Anthénor et Albator ne purent que constater l'état d'épave des cinq cargos de transport.

\- Plus aucun signe de vie, renseignèrent en cœur Lothar et Toshiro. Toutes les navettes de sauvetage ont quitté leur nacelle.

\- Mais Erendal n'a jamais fait de prisonniers, remarqua Anthénor.

\- Ce mystère de la disparition d'équipages demeure entier, compléta son père.

\- Faudra vous réfréner et interroger Erendal Thorpe avant de le zigouiller, les balafrés ! jeta une voix familière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Warius ? maugréa Anthénor qui depuis plusieurs jours n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Tu aurais dû réviser ta GalactoGraphie, fit le Commandant du _Karyu_ dont l'humeur elle ne se démontait devant l'acidité de l'accueil de son jeune ami. Ghen est une portion d'espace mobile. Et là elle s'approche de ma République Indépendante. J'ai donc été dépêché en avant-garde de reconnaissance. Il s'est trouvé que c'est sur vous deux que je suis tombé en premier !

Dans son fauteuil, Anthénor grimaça encore à l'infini, la mine fermée et le regard noir.

\- Si j'en crois mes Cartes Galactiques, vu les positions de ta République, de Ghen et celles du _Magnificent_ et de l' _Arcadia_ , tu as fait un sacré détour pour faire la jonction !

\- Erendal Thorpe a accumulé en peu de temps une expérience phénoménale. Même avec sa seule _Faucheuse_ et ses jets de combat d'appui, il est tout à fait capable de vous tenir la dragée haute, même à toi, Albator !

\- Je ne le sous-estime pas un instant, assura le grand Pirate borgne et balafré. Content de te savoir des nôtres, Warius !

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, grinça toujours Anthénor. La poursuite d'Erendal c'est une affaire personnelle !

Albator grogna à son tour.

\- En effet. Mais quand tu étais dans les choux puis à côté de tes pompes, c'est Warius qui a patrouillé avec moi pour tenter de faire la peau à ton Erendal ! Alors mets-la un peu en veilleuse. On ne crache jamais sur une aide, et certainement pas celle de Warius !

Vexé, Anthénor ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Anthénor contemplait l'écrin entre ses mains, contenant la bague de fiançailles qu'Erendal avait eu la « délicatesse » de renvoyer à la famille Lumens juste avant de convoler !

« Un plan parfait, que je n'ai pas vu venir. Faut dire que tu avais tout fait pour me mettre hors-jeu avant ! Cette traque ne rime à rien. Même mon père et Warius s'y sont cassés les dents alors que ce sont des vétérans de la mer d'étoiles. Alors comment un débutant comme moi y parviendrait-il ? Et toi, Erond, pourquoi ce soudain silence depuis presque deux semaines ! ? ».

Réfrénant un sanglot, Anthénor n'en laissa pas moins une larme rouler sur sa joue balafrée.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Cela n'avait pas été de gaieté de cœur qu'Albator avait révélé les faiblesses de son fils, mais pour une traque intergalactique, on ne pouvait se faire de cachotteries qui auraient pu se révéler graves en situation de crise si on ne pouvait compter entièrement sur l'un des équipiers.

Le Commandant du _Karyu_ tressaillit.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'Anthénor perd la carte par moments ? souffla l'Officier de la République Indépendante.

\- C'est une évidence, et tu le constateras par toi-même. Et ce bien qu'il se garde tout éclat trop intempestif. Il a juste ces sautes d'humeur comme son accueil irrespectueux à ton arrivée !

\- C'est vrai que le gamin ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre de comportement. Mais, en plus de tous les médocs qu'il s'enfile, tu as quelque chose de concret, bien que non médical puisque tu n'as averti aucun des Docs de ton bord ou du _Karsend_?

\- Pratiquement ses premiers propos quand nous sommes partis en poursuite. Il prétendait parler à cet Erond, expliqua Albator. A ses propos, je pouvais deviner ceux de son ami imaginaire. Et comme je n'avais pas encore de véritables appréhensions, j'ai prétendu entendre moi aussi ce que disait son Dragon. D'ailleurs ça a paru le rassurer, même lui faire plaisir, et il s'est tenu à carreaux durant près d'un mois.

Warius prit d'autorité la bouteille de red bourbon pour remplir son verre.

\- En revanche il semble qu'à présent tu as plus d'inquiétudes le concernant que pour l'éventuelle confrontation avec _La Faucheuse_ si nous lui tombons enfin dessus ? reprit-il.

Le grand Pirate balafré mit un long moment avant de reprendre.

\- Mylon m'a donné accès aux Archives de sa Flotte, celles qui sont publiques ce qui fait qu'il ne se met pas en porte à faux ! Et bien des éléments dans le parcours de _La Faucheuse_ de Thorpe sont totalement inexplicables ! D'abord les déplacements de ce cuirassé, ensuite les tirs « par derrière » d'un bâtiment invisible et donc non identifiable comme celui des Ryordans qui avait atomisé le _Shod_ , enfin et pas des moindres cette portion d'espace mobile qui abrite le QG de Thorwald et de tous ses cuirassés !

Warius eut un léger haussement des épaules.

\- Tout s'explique toujours ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton léger qui déplut un peu à son ami Pirate. Et tu devrais le savoir encore mieux que moi vu que tu as bourlingué librement durant tant d'années tandis que moi j'étais envoyé dans des missions basiques de Militaire je dirais. Mais je n'ignore pas moi non plus que la mer d'étoiles recèle mystères et êtres plus inimaginables que d'autres. Par contre, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que nous y soyons confrontés ! Erendal Thorpe était promis à être un Militaire, il est devenu un Pirate, il n'y a rien de bien extraordinaire là-dessous ! Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus, Albator. Et Anthénor non plus. Et je sais que tu ne m'as rien caché, bien que cela t'ait fortement coûté de douter de l'équilibre de ton unique enfant. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur lui, tu peux te reposer sur moi.

Le Commandant du _Karyu_ se leva, s'approcha de la baie vitrée de l'appartement du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Pourquoi il se tient à bonne distance de nous ?

\- Il boude ! marmonna Albator.

\- Il est très malheureux, fit Warius, la mine peinée au possible.

\- Crois bien que si je ne le comprenais pas, je l'aurais déjà secoué d'importance, mais il a déjà encaissé suffisamment de coups, physiquement et moralement.

\- Tout comme lui, tu n'es plus seul, Albator.

\- Cette fois, on va y arriver. Il le faut ! décréta ce dernier.

* * *

A bord de son _Karsend_ , Anthénor tournait plutôt comme un lion en cage, étant reparti en mode impatience et envie d'en découdre !

\- Erond, tu es le seul sur lequel je peux compter. Tu demeures silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps à présent ! Que se passe-t-il donc ? Quel tour Erendal prépare-t-il encore ? Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre le luxe de nous faire surprendre ! Enfin, plutôt je ne devrais plus me faire avoir, car les vétérans semblent plutôt attendre de lui tomber dessus à la traditionnelle en suivant les épaves qu'Erendal laisse derrière lui comme des petits cailloux ! Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes ailes tatouées, mais j'ai aussi les entrailles nouées… Mais quel que soit ce qui m'attend, je ne fléchirai plus car j'ai à récupérer la femme de ma vie !

Regagnant son appartement, le jeune homme téléchargea tous les rapports de vol déjà passés, les étudiant soigneusement, cherchant à voir s'il ne pourrait pas y trouver un indice pouvant trahir les plans de son ennemi mortel.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Semblant revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, Anthénor avait invité Warius sur son _Karsend_.

\- Je parie que tu étais au courant pour cette surprise que mon père et Toshiro m'ont faites ?

\- D'autant plus que c'est moi qui ai découvert ce cuirassé dérivant ! J'ai procédé aux premiers examens et Toshiro m'a confirmé que ses équipes robotisées pouvaient le remettre en état.

\- Personne ne va venir en revendiquer la propriété, j'espère ? s'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme.

\- Non. La structure externe a été modifiée, dont principalement ces ailerons relevés. Mais surtout tous les Documents de Vol sont à ton nom.

\- Et vous n'avez pas oublié de recréer des jardins, comme il y en a désormais sur tous les cuirassés des Flottes Planétaires, sourit Anthénor.

Warius tourna la tête autour de lui.

\- Je m'attendais à y voir galoper ta Zénia ? remarqua-t-il.

\- Oh, il y a longtemps que la molosse offerte par Mylon Desteyn ne m'accompagne plus ! Depuis que ma mère vit dans sa villa, la chienne veille sur elle et s'éclate dans un véritable jardin à l'air frais.

\- Je vois. C'est mieux en effet pour ta chienne.

Mais bien que conscient de ramener la discussion sur un sujet plus fâcheux, Warius redevint sérieux.

\- Il ne te reste que trois semaines avant de devoir te représenter devant ton Général…

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Et je refuse de rentrer sans Valandra !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas non plus déserter ! protesta Warius. Et tu seras considéré comme tel si…

\- J'espère ne pas en arriver là, grommela le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha du petit étang, allant au bout du ponton et plongeant sa main dans l'eau tempérée où nageaient des poissons exotiques.

Warius l'avait suivi.

\- On dirait qu'autre chose te préoccupe, Anthie ?

\- Les Ryordans ! lâcha alors ce dernier. Ils ont détruit, transmuté et recalibré le _Shod_ pour qu'il attaque mon _Magnificent_. Pourtant depuis ils semblent se tenir à carreaux. Comme s'il fallait que je ne me colle qu'à un problème à la fois ! Ces créatures me paraissent cependant autrement plus redoutables qu'Erendal et les Pirates !

\- Ils disposent en effet de moyens qui nous dépassent, convint Warius. Mais je ne jugerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu affaire à eux.

\- Que les dieux te préservent de jamais les croiser ! se récria Anthénor.

Il serra les poings.

\- Erond, ces Ryordans relèvent aussi de ton étrange nature, parle-moi !

Warius grimaça devant ce retour des élucubrations de son jeune ami, serra les lèvres et ne dit rien.

* * *

Gardé à déjeuner, Warius avait pris place dans le salon de l'appartement de son hôte roux.

\- Tu sais aussi que même si nous abordons _La Faucheuse_ , Erendal ne te laissera pas reprendre Valandra sans coup férir, reprit doucement l'Officier de la République Indépendante. Il préfèrera encore la sacrifier à te permettre de repartir avec elle et rebâtir votre futur tous les deux !

\- C'est lui que je truciderai bien avant ! rugit Anthénor. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu envie de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid, mais là je ne me retiendrai pas et je n'aurai pas un instant la sensation de me salir les mains ! Ensuite ce sera à Jarès Thorpe qui est sa complice !

Warius secoua la tête, soucieux.

\- Tu écarteras peut-être Erendal de ta route, quel que soit le moyen, mais tu ne pourras jamais t'en prendre à sa mère !

\- Possible… Mais ça me défoulerait ! gronda Anthénor, le regard noir.

\- Tu ne disposes plus non plus de l'appui de Sylpho et Tod Lumens, rappela encore le Commandant du _Karyu_. Et sans eux, malgré tes galons, tu ne peux plus prétendre à une place dans ce monde où le meilleur côtoie le pire !

\- Je ne serais pas si catégorique, sourit soudain le jeune homme en allant à une armoire, en sortir un petit coffret où se trouvaient deux écrins, dont l'un contenait la bague de fiançailles offerte à Valandra et qu'il avait déjà contemplée quelques jours plus tôt, et il ouvrit l'autre qu'il montra à son visiteur.

\- Les alliances commandées lors de la préparation du mariage étaient demeurées chez les Lumens justement. Sylpho me les a fait parvenir.

\- Normal, tu as rompus les vœux d'engagement…

Mais Anthénor ne se départit pas d'un sourire tendre, comme plongé en même temps dans des souvenirs.

\- Non. Son message qui accompagnait les alliances était au contraire amical au possible. Elle me confiait, espérant qu'elles puissent servir prochainement ! J'ai promis à son époux et elle de ramener leur fille ! Et il ne me reste que trois semaines !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Devant le grand miroir qui ne renvoyait toujours aucune image, Erendal semblait néanmoins fixer un point connu de lui seul.

\- Les vieux trognons me traquent comme jamais. Comme s'ils étaient de taille. Même le vétéran Pirate et son terrible _Arcadia_. Ma _Faucheuse_ vaut bien plus qu'elle n'en donne l'impression ! Tu es toujours là ?

\- J'ai promis de ne jamais te quitter, fit une voix grave en provenance du miroir. D'ailleurs cela fait bien des mois que j'empêche tes « vieux trognons » de te rejoindre ! Et même un Dragon Doré ne peut passer mon barrage !

Le jeune Pirate tressaillit. Son regard brun se troubla et il caressa doucement sa courte barbe, agitant sa crinière d'ébène qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins.

\- Un Dragon ? D'où il sort, ce lézard ?

\- Il est l'allié du jeune balafré roux. Mais il ne sera jamais de taille.

Erendal fronça les sourcils.

\- Durant toutes ces semaines, j'ai voulu nier qu'Anthénor avait assez récupéré que pour se lancer lui aussi à ma poursuite. Ce n'est pas possible un pareil roquet qui ne lâche jamais un os trop grand pour lui ! ragea-t-il. Comment il ose seulement se relever ? Vixend n'y a pas encore été assez, Vixendeux !

Le Mécanoïde chauve et massif grogna.

\- Laisse-le revenir, j'achèverai l'œuvre de mon prédécesseur !

\- Non. S'il est là, ce n'est pas pour ce que je lui ai fait endurer. Comme je l'ai compris, c'est en m'en prenant à ceux qu'il chérit que je lui inflige le pire mal ! J'ai déjà entre mes mains son diamant le plus précieux, son seul diamant en réalité. Si je peux atteindre les deux vieux trognons, cela lui brisera le cœur !

Erendal ricana, poings sur les hanches.

\- Arrête de les bloquer, je me dis que j'ai hâte d'une véritable confrontation ! Tous ces cargos et leurs ridicules escortes ne m'ont jamais opposé une résistance digne de ce nom ! Ces deux cuirassés réputés seront du plus bel effet à mon tableau de chasse, sans compter que les Pirates me remercieront d'avoir éliminé celui qui s'est retourné contre eux sous sa prétendue bannière de liberté ! Quant à ce prétendu _Karsend_ , il m'intrigue car il n'est en rien taillé pour le combat, pourtant ce Toshiro Oyama ne l'aurait pas remis à neuf s'il n'en avait pas valu la peine !

\- Tu me confirmes ton souhait, Erendal ? insista le miroir.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, jeta le jeune homme, cynique.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu !

\- Merci.

Erendal se frotta les mains.

\- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Mais sachant que la confrontation ne serait pas pour l'immédiat, le jeune homme s'offrit un long bain avant de revêtir la tenue écarlate qui était toujours la sienne, sa marque, et de gagner sa Passerelle.

* * *

Curieuse, Clio était demeurée quand Warius était venu partager le dîner du Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Albator et moi t'attendions avec impatience !

\- J'avais des vérifications à faire à bord du _Karyu_ , des ordres à donner. Et puis Marina et moi avions à nous entretenir avec nos trois fils demeurés sur notre planète Déa.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- Ils sont ravis dans leurs professions respectives : juriste, gérant de chaînes de magasins et chirurgien.

Le repas servi, les trois amis avaient discuté un peu à bâtons rompus, avant de revenir au sujet qui les occupait tout entier depuis des mois et des mois.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé Anthie ? fit la Jurassienne à qui son ami borgne et balafré avait servi un nouveau verre de vin.

\- Il s'était détendu. L'acrimonie s'était provisoirement envolée. Mais je la sentais sous-jacente. Tu avais parfaitement raison, Albator : il est d'humeurs changeantes et c'est préoccupant au possible… Là il est enragé envers Erendal et affûté comme jamais. Mais si les pensées noires l'assaillent au moment où nous seront face à ce traître, je le soupçonne de rester complètement paralysé et donc à se faire dégommer quasi sans se battre !

\- C'est ce que je pressentais. J'aurais préféré que tu me détrompes, soupira le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Désolé, Albator.

Warius se racla la gorge, finissant le pâté et la salade de l'entrée avant de reprendre.

\- Et j'ai constaté aussi qu'il continuait à faire appel à son ami imaginaire, cet Erond ! Entre ses phases de détresse et sa confiance dans cette hallucination, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse compter sur ton fils…

\- On va donc s'arranger pour lui en laisser l'impression, mais c'est nous qui irons au feu. D'accord, Warius ?

\- A ton service, Albator !

\- Merci, Warius, se réjouit un peu tristement Clio.

Les trois amis trinquèrent néanmoins, complices et plus unis que jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Warius se massa les tempes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ton red bourbon pouvait autant donner mal à la tête.

\- Cela n'a jamais été le cas, protesta Albator qui n'avait pourtant pas envie de rire le moins du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna ensuite son ami de la République Indépendante.

\- Nous étions juste à la limite hors des scans de _La Faucheuse_. Et certainement pas à portée de ses canons, reprit Albator qui paraissait plus réfléchir pour lui-même. C'est quelque chose d'autre qui a frappé nos cuirassés. Quelque chose d'indétectable. Mais je doute que ce soit cette chose qui nous ai amenés ici !

Warius haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Tu crois que nous sommes dans une cellule de _La Faucheuse_?

\- Regarde le sigle gravé dans le mur, maugréa le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Les faux croisées, en effet… Mais dans aucune archive, il n'est fait mention qu'Erendal dispose d'une arme tenant lieu d'onde de choc capable de tout balayer.

\- Quoi que ce soit, c'est efficace pour faire des prisonniers sans gaspiller un tir ou un membre d'équipage, poursuivit Albator. Bien qu'à ce rythme, Erendal va avoir du monde à son bord à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !

Warius grimaça.

\- Je fais confiance à l'imagination de ce taré pour trouver un moyen de se servir de nous puis de nous liquider !

Il tressaillit.

\- Anthie commence à émerger.

Albator baissa l'œil, effleurant la crinière rousse du jeune homme dont la joue reposait près de ses genoux.

\- Allez, à ton tour de te réveiller, fainéant !

Anthénor ouvrit les yeux, revenant à lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Erendal a visé nos cuirassés d'une sorte d'onde de choc qui les a mis HS, et nous aussi par la même occasion, expliqua Warius.

\- Il nous a emprisonnés sur sa _Faucheuse_ , compléta Albator.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée… marmonna encore Anthénor en se redressant à demi pour s'appuyer lui aussi dos au mur. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il nous voulait morts.

Warius serra les poings.

\- Ton Erendal Thorpe est un fou furieux narcissique qui adore se donner en spectacle et surtout offrir ses prises en représentation. Il a dû prévoir une certaine mise en scène avec nous.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas laquelle…

Le jeune homme rugit.

\- Valandra est aussi sur _La Faucheuse_. Dire qu'elle n'est sans doute pas si loin de nous et que je ne peux même pas la rejoindre !

\- Dans cette cellule, sans nos armes, je vois mal comment on pourrait encore représenter une menace, gronda Albator. Maintenant que tout le monde a les yeux en face des trous, je pourrais peut-être faire sauter le verrou de la porte avec un court-circuit. Mais avec des coursives sans nul doute pleines de caméras et de Pirates…

\- Je dirais qu'on aurait plus de chances une fois hors de ces quatre murs, émit à son tour Warius. Une meilleure vue d'ensemble et des forces face à nous ! Et n'oublions pas en effet que Valandra Lumens est là, il ne faudrait pas qu'Erendal se venge encore plus sur elle !

Anthénor s'était mis debout, tournant plutôt sur lui-même, indifférent à son père et à son ami.

\- Erond je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de toi, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais ? Tu vas finir par me répondre ? Même si c'est pour dire que tu ne peux rien ! ?

Albator et Warius se contentèrent d'un profond soupir et du silence face à la nouvelle crise hallucinatoire du jeune homme.

* * *

Toujours dans le studio où elle était également prisonnière depuis des mois, Valandra avait vu un mur coulisser pour dévoiler des écrans où des images des caméras intérieures du cuirassé Pirate était relayées.

Elle y avait vu le réveil de ses trois sauveurs pris au piège tout comme elle, ce qui n'avait fait que raviver toutes ses angoisses, les décuplant encore.

* * *

Cela avait été avec bien plus de plaisir qu'Erendal avait assisté à la même scène, à l'écoute également des micros.

\- Des prisonniers qui cherchent à filer, même à l'aveugle ! Je reconnais bien ces trois bourriques qui sont prêtes à sortir de cette cellule sans même savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la porte ! Ils savent qu'il n'y a aucune chance d'aller bien loin, mais ils ne resteront pas là à se croiser les bras que je manifeste ma bonne envie !

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'ébène fit craquer les articulations de ses phalanges avant de ricaner.

\- Inutile de trépigner d'impatience pour tenter une fuite, je vais vite vous sortir de là, pour mon grand final !

Mais profitant de chaque instant, il se cala dans son fauteuil et se permit presque une petite sieste sous le regard attentif de Vixendeux le Mécanoïde.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Avec un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu, cela avait été menotté qu'Anthénor se retrouvait devant le Capitaine de _La Faucheuse_. Et il frémit jusqu'au plus profond de son être à la vue de Vixendeux, la copie évidemment parfaite de Vixend son tourmenteur.

\- On repart pour un tour ? se força-t-il à dire, en maîtrisant sa voix autant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas amusant, pour moi. Je t'ai déjà vu les os brisés, pissant le sang par tous les orifices. Mais je n'ai pas dit non plus que tu ne dégusterais pas une fois encore !

\- Je t'ai connu plus ambitieux dans tes délires, gronda Anthénor. Je vais encore pouvoir m'asseoir après le traitement que ton Vixendeux va m'infliger ?

\- Du moment que tes yeux fonctionnent et que ton cœur peut se briser, le reste de ton état ne m'importe pas !

Empoigné par le Mécanoïde, Anthénor fut entraîné hors de la Passerelle.

* * *

Tout comme Valandra, Albator et Warius avaient pu suivre le petit entretien sur un écran de leur cellule, mais seule la jeune femme avait eu la visite d'Erendal.

\- En fait, je veux que vos cœurs à tous se brisent avant que je ne vous fasse subir la peine capitale !

\- Tu n'en as donc déjà pas assez fait ? soupira Valandra. Tu nous as privés, Anthie et moi d'un avenir. Lui prendre son père et son ami ne me fera rien, mentit-elle. Ta satisfaction sera brève, ça va plus te frustrer qu'autre chose !

\- Toujours combative, ça me sied. Tu seras aux premières loges pour le final, et dont tu feras partie. Au départ je voulais te faire jeter dans le vide sidéral, mais cela aurait été trop rapide en effet !

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? interrogea Valandra.

A sa surprise, Erendal répondit.

\- Je vais halte sur Golam 7, un de nos satellites sentinelles aux abords de notre QG mobile. Tu verras, c'est une petite merveille de technologie ! Vous assisterez aux exécutions des uns des autres, ce sera jouissif au possible !

Valandra le comprenait parfaitement, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire qui aurait trop fait plaisir à son geôlier de mari !

* * *

Golam 7 n'était aux scans et à la vue qu'un mini planète désertique, sans aucune forme de vie.

Mais une fois les satellites cachés activés, l'hologramme se transformait et révélait la véritable nature du lieu : une base, posée effectivement dans un environnement désert, mais avec toutes les installations nécessaires à la vie de la communauté restreinte des sentinelles, et des unités de défense anti-aériennes.

Sous bonne escorte de Pirates, les mains entravées par des menottes flexibles, Valandra avait été amenée sur une sorte de petite place, autour d'un puits.

Les seuls à l'avoir précédée étaient Albator et Warius, dos aux poteaux où ils étaient enchaînés, les poignets croisés au-dessus de la tête.

\- Tu persistes dans l'exécution ? ! se révolta la jeune femme. Albator n'est pas qu'un Pirate, il a aussi un titre de la Terre. Et Warius Zéro est un Officier de la République Indépendante !

Erendal haussa les épaules.

\- Quelle importance, j'ai de toute façon tout l'univers contre moi puisque je suis un véritable Pirate, et que je n'ai rien renié au contraire de ce vieux trognon borgne et balafré ! Mais n'oublions pas la cerise sur le gâteau : l'invité d'honneur !

Erendal claqua des doigts et Vixendeux sortit d'une autre des quatre navettes posées dans la cour, amenant dans l'espace entre les condamnés et son Capitaine un jeune rouquin ensanglanté, boitant et gémissant à chaque pas.

\- Anthénor ! hurla son père en agitant ses chaînes sous la vaine tentative de se détacher pour le rejoindre.

Mais ne semblant plus guère en état de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, Anthénor se laissa traîner par son bourreau jusqu'au centre entre les deux groupes et une fois lâché, s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Anthénor ! jeta à son tour Warius.

\- Je te tuerai, Erendal Thorpe ! vitupéra Albator.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, toujours les mêmes grandes envolées verbales quand on est dans une situation sans autre issue que celle que j'ai prévue ! ricana celui visé par la vindicte du Capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

Erendal s'approcha de son rival, donnant quelques petits coups de pied du bout de la pointe de sa botte.

A son intense satisfaction, Anthénor se recroquevilla plus encore sur lui-même, n'ayant plus que quelques plaintes inarticulées.

\- Tu les verras quand même mourir, ton père et ton ami ! Ensuite Valandra assistera à la tienne !

Anthénor serra les poings d'impuissance, incapable de la moindre réaction.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Erendal se tourna vers son Mécanoïde adjoint.

\- A toi de diriger l'exécution !

\- Avec plaisir, Capitaine.

Albator et Warius échangèrent un long regard.

\- Là on va avoir du mal à s'en sortir, reconnut le grand Pirate balafré. C'est moi qui t'ai empêtré dans ce piège…

\- J'y suis venu, et revenu, de mon plein gré. Quand ils sont venus emmener ton fils, nous ne pouvions plus rien tenter pour filer sans l'exposer encore plus. Ce Thorpe est diabolique au possible, il n'a pas de cœur et c'est sa force. Sois sans crainte, je ne regrette rien, Albator. Si, sauf une chose !

\- Nous n'avons pas pu sauver les enfants.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- Anthénor est le seul non attaché. Mais il est trop mal en point.

\- Ce Vixendeux l'a dérouillé d'inhumaine façon, soupira Albator.

Erendal frappa frénétiquement le sol de sa botte.

\- Pauvre loque d'Anthénor, réagis, regarde-les être passés par les armes ! éructa-t-il.

Et à sa satisfaction, il vit le jeune homme roux frémir et se redresser sur un coude, tourner lentement la tête vers les poteaux du supplice pour son père et son ami.

\- Anthie… murmurèrent les deux vétérans, à la fois réjouis de voir ses prunelles grises et désolés qu'il assiste à ce spectacle !

\- En joue ! ordonna Erendal, levant le bras de façon théâtrale, prêt à l'abaisser pour lancer les tirs mortels de ses Pirates.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Anthénor se releva péniblement et douloureusement, avec lenteur – presque soulagé qu'Erendal ait suspendu son geste afin de voir ce que son rival lui réservait comme ultime bravade ! – sans pouvoir visiblement prendre appui sur sa cheville droite qui semblait brisée.

Le jeune homme pivota en sautillant légèrement sur sa jambe valide, positionné de biais, regardant droit devant lui.

\- Tu t'es révélé à moi, Erond ! jeta-t-il. Si c'était pour m'abandonner au pire moment, ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Jusque-là je ne comptais que sur moi-même. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais fait aucune confiance ! Je t'appelle une dernière fois, Erond !

\- Oh suffit ! aboya Erendal en émettant pour une fois un avis général dans la cour !

\- Ouvre tes ailes, fit la voix du Dragon d'Or dans l'esprit du jeune homme roux. Je t'ai dit qu'on me bloquait. J'ai besoin de ton signal pour te rejoindre !

\- Je fais comment ?

\- Pense à moi. Visualise-moi dans ta tête !

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Albator et Warius virent une lueur scintiller dans le dos d'Anthénor, prenant la forme des ailes de son tatouage. Mais leur stupéfaction fut totale quand de véritables ailes apparurent, se déployant et s'ouvrant toutes grandes.

Dans des nuages de poussière, des claquements sourds, et le choc lourd de ses tonnes prenant contact avec le sol, Erond se révéla dans toute sa splendeur dorée.

\- Oh, Erond, enfin ! se réjouit Anthénor en flattant le museau qui était venu le humer tendrement. Tu peux libérer mon père et mon ami, je te prie ?

Balayant l'air de sa queue fourchue, Erond fit sauter les chaînes d'Albator et de Warius.

Erond se tenant toujours à ses côtés, Anthénor pivota sur une jambe pour faire face à Erendal.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles que tes Pirates ici présent, et tout cet avant-poste ne soient balayés par le feu d'Erond, c'est à présent entre toi et moi !

\- Tu veux m'affronter aux poings, dans ton état ?

\- Je serai toujours prêt à me battre pour la femme que j'aime !

Mais bien plus véloce, et en parfaite condition physique, Erendal fonça sur son rival roux, le renversant. A l'issue néanmoins incertaine, le corps à corps s'engagea, violent, au finish, mortel.

Les Pirates tenus en respect par Erond, Warius c'était pour sa part précipité vers un caisson contenant les armes qui avaient été confisquées à Albator et lui lors de leur capture, même si tous deux, y compris Valandra, ne pouvaient qu'être spectateurs du combat entre les deux jeunes gens.

En position d'infériorité après les passages à tabac, sa cheville brisée, Anthénor avait mis toute sa science du combat rapproché dans l'affrontement mais il n'avait pu qu'avoir le dessous.

Se relevant, Erendal fixa son rival retourné au sol.

\- Je vais en finir à la traditionnelle, moi aussi. Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur mais au moins je serai sûr que tu ne reviendras jamais !

Et il tira le pistolet de l'étui à son côté… avant d'être projeté à plusieurs pas, traversé de part en part par un tir fulgurant et inimaginable.

Albator abaissa le gravity saber dont il avait usé pour abattre le jeune Capitaine Pirate.

Il allait se précipiter vers son fils quand un souffle puissant ravagea la surface de la cour, accompagné par un rugissement venu de nulle part, et sans Erond qui les avait protégés de ses ailes déployées ils auraient tous été balayés par le nouveau venu dans la partie !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Erond émit un rugissement profond et sonore, mais qui ne fit même pas ciller celle qui était apparue : une femme au teint pâle, d'une beauté ensorcelante, même si le lourd maquillage des yeux et de la bouche avait quelque chose d'agressif, vêtue d'une robe argentée elle aussi très ouvragée, et des ailes noires complétaient son apparence.

Elle s'approcha d'Erendal qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, ensuite elle porta son regard noir sur le groupe que protégeait Erond.

\- Vous me défiez ouvertement en abattant mon relais en ce monde ! Vous m'avez obligé à quitter le miroir qui faisait le lien entre nos univers. Vous regretterez de m'avoir mêlée à vos vies !

\- C'est qui ? souffla Albator, tout aussi abasourdi que Warius, mais les deux vétérans étant en meilleur état qu'Anthénor roué de coups et que soutenait Valandra.

\- Une monstruosité qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir franchir les dimensions et retrouver assez d'énergie que pour se ranimer, gronda Erond.

\- Je suis une Ange Déchue, renseigna la créature dont la beauté était éblouissante, irréelle. Je m'appelle Cyphère. Erendal Thorpe m'a ouvert les portes de votre univers. Je sens que je vais bien m'y amuser ! Mais je dois d'abord réparer les dégâts que vous avez commis !

Enlaçant la dépouille d'Erendal, elle disparut avec lui, laissant la cour terriblement déserte.

\- Nos radios étaient aussi dans le caisson, renseigna Warius. On peut contacter nos cuirassés pour qu'ils nous récupèrent.

\- Et ensuite nous détruirons ce poste-sentinelle des Pirates ! aboya Albator.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

* * *

Le Doc du _Karyu_ eut un sourire rassurant.

\- Anthie est plus solide qu'il ne le paraît. Il s'est endurci depuis, je dirais, la dernière fois. Vixendeux a bien cogné, lui a écrasé la cheville droite de son pied, c'est la blessure la plus grave.

\- Ce lâche Mécanoïde, sans vouloir te vexer, Machinar, a fui dès que son Capitaine a touché le sol !

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Commandant, assura le Doc Mécanoïde. Je ne suis pas de cette espèce de mécanique !

Machinar se tourna vers Albator.

\- Vous pouvez voir votre fils, bien évidemment. Mais il a auprès de lui un médicament plus efficace que tout ce que j'ai dans mes pharmacies !

D'un geste, Machinar désigna un écran qu'il alluma, renvoyant l'image de la salle de soins où Anthénor et Valandra échangeaient de passionnés baisers.

* * *

Après avoir entièrement rasé le campement-sentinelle de Golma 7, les trois cuirassés étaient néanmoins restés à proximité, le temps de faire le point.

Albator et Warius s'étaient rendus sur le _Karsend_ , chacun apportant avec eux le meilleur de leurs cuisines respectives.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de bien ? fit Anthénor.

\- C'était pour nous excuser, expliquèrent simplement son père et son ami. Nous ne t'avions pas cru pour Erond. Nous t'avons même jugé de façon impitoyable. Et nous nous trompions, de très loin ! Tu as un incroyable ami. Bon, pas du genre à mettre dans sa poche, mais il arrive à point nommé. Nous sommes désolés.

\- Pas grave. Je crois que moi-même je ne me serais pas cru. Pourtant, toi, papa, tu aurais pu reconnaître Erond !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Erond est un des sept dragons qui sont repris sur nos armoiries.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres comme lui ?

\- Des comme lui. Et des autres, différents, comme cette Ange Déchue.

\- Elle a disparu, c'est tout ce qui compte ! intervint Warius. Nous sommes tous réunis, voilà l'important de ces trois derniers jours ! Et vu que nos routes vont à nouveau temporairement se séparer, profitons d'un bon repas !

Anthénor glissa son bras sous celui de Valandra et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger pour quelques heures de détente.

* * *

Ayant retrouvé l'intimité de l'appartement du Capitaine du _Karsend_ , Anthénor et Valandra continuaient de rattraper au mieux le temps perdu, ou tout du moins de se retrouver.

\- Nos cuirassés nous attendent, mais ce sera à notre Général de décider si nous sommes en état d'en reprendre les rênes. Il a reçu les rapports médicaux, celui de tes traumatismes de séquestration. J'aurai bientôt sa réponse, avait renseigné le jeune homme.

\- Reprendre ma vie, mes habitudes, mes responsabilités, ce sera la meilleure thérapie, assura Valandra.

\- Et avec ceci, murmura tendrement Anthénor en lui glissant pour la seconde au doigt la bague de fiançailles.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

En tant que Médecin-Chef du _Karyu_ , Machinar disposait de certains pouvoirs, comme tous ses confrères. Et en parfaite connaissance de cause, Albator et Clio, Warius et Marina avaient eux aussi rempli leurs rôles.

\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

Et devant la petite assemblée chère à leurs cœurs, Anthénor et Valandra échangèrent un long baiser.

* * *

Tous s'étant mis en quatre, un petit festin avait été rapidement organisé à bord du _Karsend_.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, firent Warius et Marina, les témoins d'Anthénor, tandis que de leur côté Albator et Clio félicitaient Valandra.

\- Merci, sourit le jeune rouquin balafré en élégante tenue bleu foncé et blanche. A présent, quoi qu'il arrive plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

\- Nous sommes mariés, se réjouit Valandra en boléro et courte jupe d'un blanc neige en se glissant contre lui.

\- Tes parents ne risquent-ils pas de regretter le grand mariage dont ils rêvaient pour toi, Val ? interrogea Marina.

Valandra sourit.

\- Oh, mais je ne compte pas les priver de cette fête ! assura-t-elle. Ils ont bien le droit d'être présents, tout comme la maman d'Anthie !

\- Cette cérémonie impromptue sur le _Karyu_ était pour que nous cessions enfin de redouter le futur, intervint Anthénor. Valandra veuve d'un mariage où elle n'était pas consentante, elle retrouvait son entière liberté et nous avons à présent toute la vie devant nous !

Clio se glissa souplement entre Albator et Warius, posant ses mains sur les épaules des jeunes mariés.

\- Erendal Thorpe envoyé dans tous les enfers par le tir de ton père, les routes de nos cuirassés vont à nouveau se séparer, Anthie, fit doucement la Jurassienne. Reprendrez-vous donc tous les deux vos responsabilités ? Toi Val et les traumatismes de ta séquestration. Et toi Anthie avec ta cheville ?

Valandra sourit courageusement, mais serrant très fort et un peu convulsivement le bras de son mari.

\- J'ai prévu de suivre la thérapie à bord du _Suprême_ , déclara-t-elle. Je ne peux même pas imaginer de tourner en rond auprès de mes parents, sans avoir vraiment quelque chose à faire ! Erendal m'a privée de mon commandement, de ma qualité de femme quelque part en me réduisant au statut de potiche prisonnière. En reprenant le contrôle de ma vie, je saurai que je surmonte ce qu'il m'a fait endurer !

De la tête, Anthénor approuva.

\- Dans quelques jours, le plâtre cèdera la place à une attelle exosquelette de marche. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas galoper tout partout, mais rien ne m'empêche de diriger le _Magnificent_.

\- Tu es encore plus barré que moi, mon garçon, remarqua Albator. Ne me dis pas que Mylon…

\- Il proposait comme cadeau pour cette union presque secrète quelques semaines de repos, mais Val et moi sommes des Militaires. Si on ne nous brise pas en mille morceaux, ou qu'on ne nous arrache pas notre âme, nous avons à être à notre poste !

La voix de Valandra se raffermit.

\- Erendal Thorpe ne nous a que trop distraits de nos buts habituels de Missions : protéger les civils, assurer la sécurité des Zones Galactiques et en savoir un max sur ces Ryordans débusqués par Anthénor !

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement, ne voulant pas assombrir trop longtemps les heures postnuptiales avec son petit comité adoré présent.

\- Ils ne semblent pas capables de se construire eux-mêmes une flotte de cuirassés. Ils paraissent en faire disparaître et les configurer à leur sauce pour nous les renvoyer, comme le _Shod_. Et je ne sous-estime par leur pouvoir mental qui m'a livré à Erendal l'autre fois ! Mais suffit, Erendal ne va pas gâcher ce jour ! Régalons-nous et arrosons ces plats avec les meilleures boissons de nos cuirassés respectifs.

\- Aux jeunes mariés ! lança Albator en levant sa coupe de champagne.

Pensées et propos joyeux occupèrent alors la petite assemblée.

* * *

Sautillant sur le marchepieds, Valandra rejoignit Anthénor sur le lit-banquette.

\- J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais quitter le bord, gloussa-t-elle. Je les adore mais je n'attendais que le moment qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, enfin mari et femme !

\- Toi et moi, situation familière et en même temps toute nouvelle, reconnut Anthénor. On nous a mis de sérieux bâtons dans les roues, nous avons été confrontés à des épreuves dont on n'aurait jamais soupçonné la cruauté, mais nous voilà réunis. A deux, nous affronterons plus que jamais l'avenir !

Valandra prit la main de son époux, la portant à ses lèvres avant de la poser sur son ventre.

\- Et nous aurons des enfants !

\- « des » ?

\- Des centaines, pouffa-t-elle en lui sautant dessus, lui enlevant ses vêtements alors qu'il n'était pas en reste en dégrafant les délicats sous-vêtements de sa femme.

Et la première étreinte augurait une longue nuit de plaisirs sans cesse renouvelés.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

L'horloge digitale du bureau du Général de la Flotte de Prian indiquait précisément neuf heures du matin quand les portes s'ouvrirent sans que l'Officier étoilé n'ait sollicité quelque chose ou qu'on lui ait annoncé une visite.

\- Hein ?

\- Voilà qui est élégant comme réplique, commenta Anthénor, en aussi parfait uniforme que la jeune femme à la longue chevelure cendrée et ses prunelles marron.

\- Anthénor, Valandra ! Que fichez-vous ici ?

\- Merci pour l'accueil. Nous sommes pourtant là au jour d'envol de nos cuirassés respectifs, remarqua cette dernière.

Mylon Desteyn esquissa enfin une sorte de sourire.

\- Je pensais d'ailleurs que vous rejoindriez vos bords sans passer par la « case rapport au Général », expliqua-t-il. Et j'espérais davantage que vous entendriez la voix de la raison et que vous prendriez un peu de repos !

\- Pas notre genre, reprit Anthénor, s'aidant toujours d'une canne même si l'attelle d'exosquelette qui ceignait son pied, sa cheville, jusque sous le genou, lui offrait un appui stable mais prudemment il préférait encore la ménager quelques temps.

Valandra leva légèrement la main.

\- Mais, Général, si vous m'accordiez quelques heures, je souhaiterais voir mes parents. Pas pour moi, pour les rassurer !

Mylon sourit plus largement.

\- Tous les deux, vous avez jusqu'au soir. Allez voir vos parents !

\- Merci, Général.

De ses doigts, Valandra effleura fugitivement ceux de son mari.

\- Je propose que l'on passe chez ta mère, ensuite allons chez mes parents. Toute la famille doit se retrouver !

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, les enfants. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous le dire en vous ayant devant moi.

\- Merci, Mylon.

Valandra prêtant toujours son bras à celui valide de son époux, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau et le QG de la Flotte.

* * *

Tandis que Zénia la molosse faisait des bonds, Lyame serrait interminablement son fils contre elle.

\- Je me suis tellement inquiétée !

\- Papa et Warius étaient là, rappela le jeune homme à la crinière flamboyante.

Ses mains sur les joues de son fils, Lyame les lui caressa tendrement.

\- Je ne pensais pas uniquement à ta sécurité physique, avoua-t-elle.

Elle passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches de feu.

\- Tu avais été tellement éprouvé… Ton père se voulait rassurant dans ses appels, mais je le connais depuis trop longtemps. Il avait aussi très peur, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, à ce point tout du moins, mais il tenait avant tout à me protéger. Cet homme est plus que jamais l'amour de ma vie !

Lyame se tourna vers sa belle-fille.

\- Anthie, tu as à ton tour le plus précieux des diamants à tes côtés. Albator et moi avons vécu notre amour à distance la plupart du temps. Vous deux avez vos commandements et vos Missions. Mais cet anneau que chacun de vous a au doigt est un lien qui vous unit encore plus que le serment prononcé devant Doc Machinar.

\- Et nous comptons bien profiter de chaque instant qui nous sera donné, promit Valandra également accueillie à bras ouverts par Lyame Xendris.

Elle enfila son manteau Militaire.

\- Mets le tien, Lyame. Nous avons une autre visite à rendre !

Comprenant instantanément, Lyame se sentit soudain soulagée au possible !

* * *

Bien qu'ayant été eux aussi tenus au courant des événements depuis que leur fille avait été récupérée, ayant reçu le film de leur mariage en petit comité, Sylpho et Tod Lumens resplendissaient littéralement de joie à la vue des deux jeunes gens qui montaient les marches du perron de leur villa.

\- Nos amoureux sont réunis ! se réjouit Sylpho. Bienvenue à la maison ! Nous avons si peu de temps !

\- N'en perdons pas une seconde, sourit sa fille.

\- Venez, fit Tod en prenant les deux jeunes gens par les épaules pour les faire rentrer, sa femme discutant déjà avec Lyame toute complicité retrouvée.

Le majordome avait rempli les verres, fait servir quelques petits sandwiches salés et sucrés, puis avaient laissé les deux familles ensembles.

Tod plongea la main dans sa veste d'intérieur, en tira une enveloppe.

\- Je suppose que ce courrier de rupture de vœux n'a plus de raison d'être, Anthie ?

\- Quoi, vous ne l'avez pas transmis… ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi, Anthénor ! Reprenez donc cette lettre !

\- Et comment !

L'enveloppe entre ses mains, Anthénor la réduisit en confettis.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Second du _Magnificent_ , le Lieutenant Lothan salua son Capitaine.

\- Je suis soulagé de te revoir, Capitaine Xendris, fit le Mécanoïde en guise d'autorisation de monter à bord.

\- Je ne dirai pas la même chose. Mais c'est un compliment, se hâta de préciser le jeune homme. Ce sont tes puces mémoires qui guidaient le _Karsend_. Tu ne m'as jamais quitté au cours de ce voyage, Lothan. Tu es juste passé d'une armure à une plus grande !

\- Merci, Anthie.

De façon un peu comique pour un colosse de métal de sa masse, le Mécanoïde leva la main comme pour demander la parole à la manière d'un écolier.

\- Tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé durant ta traque, et comment elle s'est terminée ? Car hormis ton mariage dont l'annonce s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre, on ne sait rien sauf qu'il fallait que pour t'épouser Valandra Lumens ne soit plus mariée… _La Faucheuse_ a disparu d'un instant à l'autre, sans aucune trace… Et je sais que Jarès Thorpe harcèle le QG de notre Général depuis qu'elle est sans nouvelles de son fils ! Mes puces mémoires sont toujours sur ton _Karsend_ , je n'y ai pas accès !

\- Je te raconterai. Ce sont en effet des infos qui doivent demeurer confidentielles encore le plus longtemps possible !

\- En ce cas, je pense deviner comment cela a fini, comprit Lothan. Jarès Thorpe va être encore plus folle de rage à ton encontre !

Anthénor eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules, encore sur le nuage de son mariage, mais n'ignorant pas que son futur était également noir de nuages, de par cette union justement !

\- Même si une grâce gouvernementale lui avait permis de réintégrer la Flotte, Jarès Thorpe ne cesserait jamais de me poursuivre de sa haine. J'ai appris à vivre avec ! Elle ne me pourrira plus l'existence. Je suis marié, j'ai un troisième, ou un quatrième foyer, je suis un peu perdu dans les calculs !

\- Quatre ? releva Lothan tout en escortant son Capitaine jusqu'à son appartement à bord du cuirassé.

\- Lyame, mon père, le _Karsend_ , et à présent Valandra. J'ai donc bien quatre chez moi ! C'est plus que je ne pouvais jamais en rêver. Ces bases me soutiendront toute ma vie !

Devant les portes de son appartement, le jeune rouquin balafré composa son code d'accès.

\- Tu peux me laisser encore quelques minutes, Loth ? Nous quitterons ce Quai d'Arrimage Orbital dans la nuit.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine ! lança le Mécanoïde, vraiment réjoui.

* * *

Dans le calme feutré de son appartement, Anthénor se sentit soudain perdu, ayant pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois d'être très entouré. Il se retrouvait face à ses obligations et il devait s'avouer que mener le _Karsend_ sans comptes à rendre, quasi, lui avait plu infiniment !

\- Et tout s'est fini si vite, soupira-t-il en se remémorant les dernières minutes sur Golam 7. Erendal m'a éreinté, mon père l'a dézingué, cette Cyphère l'a emporté et on a tous cavalés avant de tout faire sauter ! Cette Ange Déchue a juste montré son minois, ravissant au demeurant, mais il semble que personne ne sache rien d'elle. Et dans cette précipitation, je ne sais même pas comment Erond a pu lui aussi mettre les bouts… Au moins, depuis qu'il est apparu mon père et Warius ne me prennent plus pour un halluciné de première !

\- Ils s'inquiétaient tant pour toi !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Erond, tu es là ?

\- J'ai dit que je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je te parlerai de Cyphère l'Ange Déchue, mais pas aujourd'hui alors que tu reprends ton commandement et que tu reprends ce qui est ta vie pour toujours !

\- Mais où es-tu ? Je perçois tes pensées, et je me doute que tu ne peux te matérialiser dans mon salon, mais ta voix est si claire en moi !

\- Je suis pourtant juste à côté de toi. Je ne peux plus permettre que des êtres comme Cyphère interfère, aussi je dois être au plus proche de toi.

Du coin de l'œil, Anthénor perçu un éclat lumineux sur la table près de son massif lit en bois sculpté et il s'approcha.

\- Un cadeau, Erond ? Un collier ?

\- Un pectoral d'or, rectifia Erond. Ma silhouette est sculptée en son centre. Garde-le toujours autour du cou, ainsi rien ne nous séparera jamais. Et bientôt, nos âmes fusionneront.

\- Une chose à la fois, pria Anthénor. Je reprends la direction du _Magnificent_. J'ai à retrouver mes marques car je me suis un peu trop écarté de la rigueur Militaire ces derniers temps. J'ai aussi adoré cela et mes dérives mentales qui ont presque affolé mon père et Warius ne doivent plus me perturber. Mylon Desteyn m'accorde toujours sa confiance, je ne peux le décevoir ! Merci pour le cadeau, Erond !

Prenant le pectoral, il le glissa à son cou et en fit claquer l'attache.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Suivant son Plan de Vol, le _Magnificent_ traversait paisiblement la mer d'étoiles.

Et au fil des jours, Anthénor s'était confié sur la poursuite de _La Faucheuse_ et de son Capitaine, ainsi que sur le dénouement.

La cuillérée de miel plongée dans la tasse, Anthénor la remua lentement dans son thé noir.

\- Cette Cyphère était vraiment d'une beauté envoûtante. Etant alliée d'Erendal, elle ne pouvait qu'être notre ennemie. Et pourtant on avait très envie de l'approcher et de la séduire, mon père et Warius m'ont confirmé avoir ressenti la même chose – elle a dû avoir un pouvoir pour influencer nos sens !

\- Etrange créature, commenta Lothan. Et elle apparue de nulle part ?

\- Un peu comme Erond, ne put s'empêcher de glousser le jeune rouquin balafré. Je ne te raconte pas la tête de mon père et de Warius.

Ne mangeant ni ne buvant, l'armure vivante qu'était le Second Mécanoïde du bord, fit mine de jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas repris…

Anthénor soupira.

\- Je me sentais au plus mal, et pas uniquement parce que Vixendeux avait repris l'œuvre de Vixend et m'avait bien tabassé. Le piège d'Erendal était tellement parfait, nous étions tous à sa merci… Et puis, je ne sais pas, je ne saurais expliquer. Mais quelque chose en moi refusait de finir aux pieds d'Erendal, à ravaler mes larmes, à lui laisser Valandra sans plus rien tenter après être arrivé jusque-là !

\- Cette onde de choc qui a éteint vos cuirassés et vous a mis KO, c'était cette Cyphère ?

De la tête, Anthénor approuva.

\- _La Faucheuse_ ne dispose d'aucune arme de ce genre. D'ailleurs, aucun de nos Ordinateurs Centraux n'ont pu l'analyser. Donc si cette Cyphère a pu débarquer de nulle part, et y repartir avec Erendal, elle doit disposer d'autres pouvoirs, dont celui de stopper Erond dans sa traque puis de nous attaquer directement.

\- On doit s'en méfier ? interrogea Lothan.

\- Je préfère l'oublier ! grinça le jeune homme. Il semble que rien dont nous disposions ne puisse atteindre cette Ange Déchue, aussi inutile d'envisager une autre confrontation où nous n'aurions aucune chance ! Je crois que nous avons assez de soucis ainsi sans nous charger d'une chose impossible à résoudre !

\- Toujours la bande de Thorwald le Massacreur qu'avait rejoint Erendal ?

\- Oui, même si cela fait presque quatre ans que nous lui courons après en n'attrapant que du menu fretin, ragea le Capitaine du _Magnificent_. Thorwald s'est fait discret, mais il finira bien par ressortir de son trou !

\- Nous ferons notre boulot. Et ta cheville ?

Anthénor pivota sur son siège pour soulever légèrement sa cheville droite que soutenait l'attelle en exosquelette.

\- Je me tiendrai sagement dans mon fauteuil de commandement. Je ne peux pas fragiliser la Mission par ma blessure et en allant trop vite dans la convalescence. Mais quelque part c'est encore le cadet de mes soucis !

L'air rêveur, Anthénor contempla alors l'anneau de métal doré à son annulaire gauche.

Sans bruit, Lothan se retira.

* * *

Rejetant en arrière ses longues mèches blondes, Cyphère se penchant sur la dépouille d'Erendal étendu sur un socle de cristal.

L'Ange Déchue se trouvait dans une sorte de temple, mais qui n'avait rien de lignes harmonieuses, au contraire, aucune de ses formes ne ressemblant à une autre, tenant davantage d'une sorte de sculpture épineuse monstrueuse.

\- Le miroir était juste un moyen pour nous d'entrer en contact. Je pouvais aisément passer d'un univers à un autre, mais jusque-là je n'avais eu aucune raison de le faire. Mais j'ai toujours eu des plans pour ton monde. J'avais juste besoin d'un interlocuteur pour maintenir le passage ouvert afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être refermé ! Tu as été même brillant, Erendal Thorpe ! Ton cœur n'était que haine, ma nourriture préférée, et notre objectif était le même. Erond lui aussi revenu dans cette dimension, cela signifie une Nouvelle Guerre Surnaturelle ! Par contre je ne comprends absolument pourquoi ce vieux Dragon est sorti de sa retraite. Tout comme celui à qui il s'est confié est un simple Humain insignifiant au possible !

Cyphère fronça cependant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pourtant il y a eu ces ailes, même s'il ne savait quoi en faire et qu'elles ont disparu quand Erond est apparu. Je suis âgée de quelques millénaires, je ne peux sous-estimer rien ni personne ! Erond a donc décelé quelque chose dans cet Anthénor Xendris. J'aurai à le surveiller. Et je ne suis plus seule désormais !

Après avoir posé ses lèvres carmin sur le front d'Erendal, Cyphère déploya ses ailes de suie, irradiant d'une énergie glacée.

Elle sourit quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie, mon Ange Déchu !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

De service pour la nuit chronologique du bord, Anthénor allait et venait en travers sa Passerelle.

\- Préoccupé ? jeta Lothan en franchissant les portes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas…

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun repos. Mes batteries s'autorechargent. Je suis juste le règlement en ne prenant pas les services 24h/24 ! Le Syndicat des Mécanoïdes hurlerait à la discrimination et à l'irrespect de nos droits !

\- Et il aurait parfaitement raison, approuva le jeune rouquin balafré. Nous n'avons pas à nous décharger de nos tâches sous prétexte que vous pouvez tout assumer ! Voilà deux mois que nous avons quitté Prian. Ma cheville est parfaitement remise. Je peux finir cette veille.

\- Bien que je sois mécanique, je sens que tu es préoccupé au possible. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Si seulement je pouvais exprimer ce qui me tracasse ! ? Le pectoral d'Erond me brûle, sans pour autant me blesser. Mon Dragon s'agite, il doit s'inquiéter, mais il ne communique pas.

\- Cesse donc de t'en faire pour ce que tu ne comprends pas, Capitaine. Nous, c'est davantage le concret qui nous agite !

Anthénor esquissa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Ce n'est pas pour mon stress que tu es venu. Tu as eu une information qui ne m'a pas encore été communiquée ?

\- Les navettes automatisées envoyées en observation au plus loin devant nous ont repéré cette masse d'espace fluctuante dont le Commandant du _Karyu_ avait parlé lorsqu'il a rejoint ton père et toi quand vous traquiez Erendal Thorpe.

Anthénor regagna son fauteuil de commandement, y reprit place.

\- Donc en sonnant le rassemblement des cuirassés de Prian et des gouvernements des Zones Galactiques qui nous entourent, on pourrait obliger Thorwald à sortir de son trou ?

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche de son QG, reconnut le Second du _Magnificent_.

\- Mais les satellites-sentinelles, à l'instar de Golam 7, ne peuvent que lui renseigner notre approche quand nous serons à portée de leurs scans, reprit Anthénor. Il va nous voir arriver avant qu'on ne puisse lancer le premier tir ! Il va falloir nous préparer, et ne pas sous-estimer nos adversaires. Ce sont des Pirates, mais ceux-là ne respecteront aucun code, puisqu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait !

Le jeune homme se releva.

\- Si on parvient à infiltrer la zone de leur QG on devra les disperser plutôt que de chercher à les atomiser ou à les arrêter, gronda-t-il soudain. Il faut pousser ces bandes à partir chacune de leurs côtés et là on pourra les pister. Leur union fait leur force et c'est ce qu'il faut briser ! Thorwald a des dizaines de Capitaines comme l'était Erendal Thorpe, il est impossible de tous les affronter en même temps, mais on va rétablir l'équilibre des forces ! Lothan, je te laisse finir la veille, je vais à mon appartement préparer mon entretien avec le Général Desteyn !

\- Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Merci.

A pas rapides, Anthénor quitta la Passerelle.

* * *

Ayant passé le reste de la nuit à étudier les plans GalactoGraphiques, à établir le rapport des forces en présence – connaissant celles de sa patrie et de leurs alliés, mais ne pouvant que deviner celles de leurs ennemis – et à dresser déjà une ébauche de stratégie, Anthénor s'était néanmoins présenté en parfait uniforme et le teint frais au rapport à son Général.

\- Nous sommes tombés à l'improviste sur cette zone mouvante de l'espace dont se sert Thorwald pour camoufler ses déplacements. Il nous faut saisir cette chance pour porter aux Pirates le plus de coups que nous le pourrons !

\- Espace fluctuant, de nombreux experts étudient ce phénomène sans avoir réussi à le comprendre depuis tous ces mois. Thorwald disposerait-il de copines à Cyphère ? questionna Mylon Desteyn.

\- Possible, mais ne nous engageons pas sur ce terrain, Général. Gérons le concret, c'est déjà bien compliqué !

\- En espérant que d'étranges créatures ne vous empêchent plus d'approcher que les satellites-sentinelles, poursuivit Mylon Desteyn.

\- Nous aviserons. Depuis que Thorwald rançonnent les Zones Galactiques, son imprévisibilité le rend encore plus dangereux qu'il n'est au naturel !

\- J'ai parcouru les fiches de tes alliés, Capitaine Xendris, vaisseaux et équipages. Tous sont suffisamment expérimentés que pour agir autant en concertation ou de manière autonome. Si j'avais dû former un contingent, cela aurait celui-là !

\- Avoir enfin la chance de notre côté ne sera pas du luxe, avoua le jeune rouquin balafré. Ce sera un rude combat, surtout si nous parvenons au cœur du QG de Thorwald et des Pirates !

L'hologramme de Mylon Desteyn acquiesça.

\- Peut-être que ton Dragon… ?

\- Non, Général. Erond m'a parfois parlé de libre arbitre. Il nous laissera régler nos affaires de Mortels entre Mortels. Par contre, il faudrait que vous désigniez un leader à notre contingent !

\- Je sais.

\- Général ? insista Anthénor.

\- Que les dieux soient avec vous, Commandant Xendris !

\- Merci, Général.

A la perspective du combat, les prunelles grises du jeune homme étincelèrent, et sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience les ailes d'or brillèrent dans son dos, ainsi que l'emblème du Dragon à son cou.

FIN


End file.
